


From the Gut

by Eliyes



Category: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Laughter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the sweetness of friendship let there be laughter, and sharing of pleasures. For in the dew of little things the heart finds its morning and is refreshed.</i> - Khalil Gibran</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Gut

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually really fun, although I've only done it with a larger group. 
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal February 26, 2008.

 

"You think?" Angelica was asking when Peter came into earshot.

"Hmm. Maybe," Bobby answered, looking at Peter with his head cocked.

"What's up?" Peter asked, stopping a few feet away from where the two of them were sprawled in a shady patch of grass on the campus green.

"Hi, Peter." Angelica's welcoming smile made him smile back reflexively.

"Wanna help us with a math problem?" Bobby asked with a grin.

Peter started to roll his eyes, but noticed that neither of them had their books out.

"...Sure?" he agreed cautiously.

Angelica patted the ground.

"Good. Lay down right here."

"Lay down?" Peter repeated, watching Bobby shift out of the way.

"Hey, don't make the lady ask twice, Parker!" he teased. "Take a load off. Pull up some turf."

Peter found his hands grabbed by a mutant each as they tugged him down. Angelica scooted up behind him, interposing her stomach between his head and the ground, which was rather nice even though she kept shifting around. He closed his eyes to better enjoy it -- so he was taken by surprise when a weight settled on his abdomen.

Lifting his head, he discovered that Bobby was using him as a pillow and providing the same service for Angelica. Bobby turned his face towards Peter's and winked.

"Math problem, huh?" Peter asked dryly. Bobby's shrug felt weird against his side.

"Geometry, anyway."

"Move in closer," Angelica directed, and the boys tried. Soon they all had their left arms bumping and tangling.

"Not a lot of elbow room," Peter commented.

"No," Angelica agreed. She reached down and settled her hand over Peter's heart.

"See, if I did that, it'd be groping," Bobby complained to her.

Angelica giggled.

"That feels weird!" Peter observed with a chuckle of his own. Bobby snorted.

There was a pause, then they all started cracking up. He wasn't sure why is was so funny to feel Angelica's belly quivering under his head, or Bobby's head bouncing a little with Peter's own laughter, but it was.

Eventually the laughter subsided, and Peter grinned up at the sun-dappled leaves of the shade tree, content.


End file.
